


Helping Hands

by Winters_solstice



Series: Kenobi's Waitress [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gifts, Grumpy Anakin, Helping, Job Loss, Reveals, Stress, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Reader finds herself facing living rough, Obi-Wan offers his help. Can Obi-Wan get her back on her feet? How long can their relationship stay clandestine?





	Helping Hands

You tipped the bottle up, swallowing the pink liquid. Your head rested against the window frame, sadness etched into your features as you watched the Skylanes. Stacked up against pieces of furniture were boxes, you looked around your near empty apartment, letting out a harsh sigh. You just wished the world would stop spinning for a few minutes so you could catch your breath, so your mind could feel some sense of calm. Running your hand over your face you let out an exasperated sigh. You ignored the door opening along with the footsteps coming nearer to your turned back. You took another long swig from the bottle, hissing as the alcohol burnt your throat.  
"Darling? What are you doing standing in the dark?" A jovial voice called. Turning you smiled sadly.  
"Power got cut off..." You mumbled.  
"Darling..." Obi-Wan started, his eyes travelling around your bare apartment. "Are you moving out?"  
"I'm getting evicted..." You wiped the stray tear from the corner of your eye. Abruptly you felt arms wrap around you, despite wanting to pull away, you knew that at that moment you just needed to be held.  
"Dear one what's happened since I've been gone?" He asked, concern thick in his voice. You let out a long sigh, dropping your head back until it rested against the Jedi's shoulder.  
  
"I was let go from my job... I don't even know why... just... told that they had to let me go... I've... I've been struggling," you took another long swig from the bottle, as you brought it down from your lips the Jedi gently eased it from your grasp. "I've been struggling to make ends meet... couldn't pay bills... rent... nothing. I've really needed you Obi-Wan... I had no idea how suddenly things could change in just two months!"  
"Oh darling... I wish I had known sooner."  
"Its not like I have a way to contact you when you're away. Anyway, I wouldn't have called, it would've just been a distraction for you until you returned." You admitted.  
"My darling, will you let me help you?" Obi-Wan stepped back, spinning you around to face him. You quickly wiped at your eyes as they welled up with tears. Rushing forward you caught the man you loved in a crushing hug.  
"Yes... please." You pleaded.  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He inquired. You shook your head no, your landlord wanted you out that night, you'd already packed what was left of your belongings.  
"I suppose I'll have to inform the Council of your stay at the Temple..." the Jedi stroked his bearded chin as he thought.  
"Obi-Wan that's too dangerous! What if they find out?" You looked up, panicked.  
"Darling I simply won't allow you to be out on the streets. With such dire circumstances I'm sure they'd allow you at least tonight."  
"Okay... but we must be careful!" You said decisively.  
"Indeed. Come, I'd like to show you around the Temple before nightfall." Obi-Wan offered you his hand, you took it smiling, feeling infinitely better than you had. The Jedi grabbed your jacket which hung across the sofa and helped you into it, his thumb brushed over the few metal pins attached to the lapels of your jacket. His brow furrowed as he realised the only ones that remained were those he'd gifted you. The pins you'd bought or ones that were from your parents were missing. Its then that he noticed how few boxes there were stacked up, far too few for how many belongings you had.  
"Oh my dear one tell me you haven't..." his brow furrowed, sadness floating on his voice.  
"It was the only way I could stay as long as I have... the only way I could eat. But I haven't parted with a single thing you've given me, I couldn't!" You felt the same rush of guilt fill you that came each time you'd parted with a beloved belonging, just for a few credits. Obi-Wan's face fell realising the struggles you'd been facing alone. With a single touch, he guided you to the door, you looked over your apartment for the last time.  
  
_"Okay so, its not going to be as grand as your Jedi Temple, its small but its home." You warned as you stood outside your apartment, Obi-Wan beside you._  
_"I'm sure your apartment is lovely-"_  
_"If you end that with 'just like you' I swear I will hit you." You shook your head at the Jedi, a smile tugging at your lips. Hesitantly you unlocked your door and held it open to allow the Jedi in. Shrugging off your jacket you hung it on the peg on the wall before making your way towards the kitchen. You looked back at your new lover, he moved slowly around the apartment, his gaze taking in every detail._  
_"You're welcome to look around, I'm going to grab us something to drink." You called over your shoulder. Retrieving a cool bottle of wine and two glasses you went looking for Obi-Wan. His head was tilted while his gaze was fixed on a set of crystals. All sat in their own display stand, they varied in colour and size, some were vibrant, while others were dull._  
_"They were my parents. They weren't originally from Coruscant, I'm not sure where exactly, but that's where the crystals came from. My parents passed when I was very young, so I couldn't tell you what precisely the crystals are." You explained. Obi-Wan listened to your words intently, his fingers brushing over a particular crystal that seemed to interest him._  
_"I sense that, if any one of these crystals were to be used as a focusing crystal within a Lightsaber, there's no telling how powerful the blade could be." The Jedi told you. You filled up both glasses with wine and held out one. Obi-Wan took it gently, continuing to look around your apartment._  
_"I must say dear one, you've decorated your apartment beautifully, its very you." He complimented._  
_"Why thank you Obi-Wan." You grinned at the Jedi._  
  
Nerve-racking wasn't even how you'd start describing what it felt to be stood in the High Council chamber, despite there being very few Masters present, you wanted to shy away anyway.  
"On my return I found that an old friend of mine," Obi-Wan gestured to you with a slow motion of his hand, you cocked a brow at the word 'old'. "A friend I have known since I was a Padawan has fallen on hard times. I wish to request that she be allowed to stay in the Temple until the time she is able to find quarters of her own."  
"I'm afraid we do not have the living quarters to spare for the indefinite future." One of the Masters answered.  
"Which is why I'd like to suggest that she stay in my quarters. It would allow me to ensure she doesn't become lost in the Temple."  
Your heart was hammering against your chest as the room fell silent. What would you do if they decided against you staying. The silence stretched on longer.  
"Agree with you, on this I do. Stay with you she shall." Was the reply. You let out a shaky breath and felt your shoulders drop, the tension leaving you.  
"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am. If there is anything I can do in the meanwhile to repay your kindness, please just let me know." You rushed out, wiping away the tears that had begun to run down your cheeks.  
"Will that be all?" Obi-Wan questioned, slowly reaching for his communicator.  
"Speak with her alone, I would like." Came the answer. Obi-Wan nodded. He turned to you.  
"Anakin and I will fetch your belongings." Obi-Wan informed you, nodding gently before leaving the chamber along with the few other Council members.  
  
You turned back around to face the remaining Jedi.  
"Master Yoda, Obi-Wan has told me a lot about you. Its an honour to finally meet you." You spoke quietly, trying to hide your nerves. What exactly did he want to speak to you about?  
"Close you are with Master Obi-Wan." He nodded as he spoke.  
"Yes, I have known him since he was Qui-Gon's Padawan. He's become my closest friend over all these years." You admitted.  
"Become more than that I sense." Yoda probed. Your heart clenched suddenly, your eyes shut and you bit your cheek. You were walking on dangerous ground and one wrong step could lead to catastrophe.  
"Its true... that I have developed feelings towards Obi-Wan..."  
The wise Master hummed in agreement.  
"Feelings he shares I also sense."  
You cursed silently, he knew, he could see straight through you.  
"Please Master Yoda, please don't have Obi-Wan face any disciplinary action or-or make him leave the Order. Its my fault he's broken the Code I swear. Please don't punish him for my actions!" You pleaded, your hands clasping together in front of you, panic had filled your eyes. For a moment the only sound was the blood rushing past your ears. The Jedi merely laughed deeply at your reaction to his words.  
"Mysterious ways the Force works. Bring together or push away it can. Although forbidden attachment may be. Together the Force has brought you, for a reason I sense." He finally spoke.  
"So... you're not going to punish him?" You asked perplexed.  
"No little one. Punish him we shall not."  
Forgetting yourself, you stepped over to the Jedi, leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his brow, earning a surprised sound from the Grand Master.  
"I'll never forget your kindness Master Yoda."  
The Jedi chuckled happily.  
"Know your way to Master Obi-Wan's quarters you do not?" He wondered.  
"I'm afraid so. I suppose he's left the Temple by now." You answered.  
"Take you there I will."  
  
Anakin huffed as he helped Obi-Wan carry in the last few boxes.  
"Thank you for your help Anakin." Your lover turned to his friend once he'd made sure all your belongings were accounted for.  
"When you asked me if I wanted to go for a ride in the speeder, I didn't think it would entail being a moving service." Anakin grumbled. Shaking your head you stepped over to him and hugged him.  
"I'm grateful Anakin for your help."  
"I'm glad to hear you'll be staying here for a while until you get back on your feet."  
A series of whistles and beeps drew your attention to the little Astromech beside Anakin. You knelt down and patted the droid affectionately.  
"Thank you as well Artoo."  
"Well I'll be going." Anakin stated, a few moments later you were left alone with your Jedi.  
"So my dear one, what exactly did Master Yoda wish to speak with you about?" Obi-Wan inquired, he settled onto his bed, reclining a little with one leg bent, his weight supported on his elbow as he watched you, a tilt to his head and a brow raised in curiosity.  
"Well... I don't think our relationship needs to be clandestine anymore." You revealed. Obi-Wan sat up at that.  
"Do my belongings need to be in boxes beside yours as well?" He worried. You joined him on the bed, gathering his hands in yours.  
"No. Master Yoda seems to think that the Force brought you and I together. It appears that's reason enough to not be punished... he actually supports our relationship." You explained. You giggled as the Jedi's jaw went slack.  
"So that's what my face must have looked like." You said playfully. While you gave Obi-Wan time to process the revelation, you began to unpack what remained of your belongings.  
  
"Obi?" You called, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Yes darling?"  
"I have something for you." You shuffled over to the Jedi and placed something cool into the palm of his hand. He cocked a brow at you before looking down. There sat in his hand was the crystal he'd taken such interest to so long ago.  
"I remembered how you seemed to be drawn to this one the first time you came to my apartment. Its the only one I have left now since I sold the rest. I want you to have it, for your Lightsaber."  
"Oh my dear one, I can't accept this, its the only thing you have left of your parents!" He exclaimed, trying to get you to take it back.  
"Call it an anniversary gift." You spoke softly, closing his fingers around the crystal. He sighed, knowing there was no arguing with you on this one. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed a moment later.  
"What is it?" You wondered.  
"This crystal, I never felt it before, but it is already imbued with the Force..." he drifted off.  
"So?"  
"Darling... do you know whether your parents were Force-sensitive?"  
You were taken aback by the question.  
"Obi-Wan I have no idea... I don't have many memories of them..." You admitted. His hand went to his beard, stroking it as he gazed at the crystal. You watched curiously as your lover retrieved his Lightsaber. Your gaze followed his movements as he used the Force to carefully take apart his Lightsaber. Components floated in the air around him as he exchanged his focusing crystal for the crystal you had gifted him. Several minutes passed and soon enough Obi-Wan had reconstructed his Lightsaber. You tilted your head as he stood, he ignited the Saber and watched it intently as he span it in his grasp a few times.  
"Outstanding... I know how the use of Ilum crystals can make the user feel more at one with the Force, but this feeling is more than that, its quite extraordinary." He enthused. You stepped over to him, your fingers brushing over the hilt of the blade.  
"I think you'll find you're the extraordinary one here," you stroked his cheek lovingly. "I'd like to think that maybe with that crystal I play a part in protecting you and others." You spoke softly.  
"I suppose I have both you and your parents to thank my darling."  
"I think they would have loved you my sweet Jedi. I think you would have been welcomed into the family with open arms." You spoke slowly.  
  
Obi-Wan retracted the blade of his Lightsaber and placed it on his bedside table. His gaze fell to the floor before he glanced up at you.  
"Dear one, unpack your things and please make yourself at home. There's somewhere I need to go, I won't be long." He stated. Quickly he pressed his lips to yours in a long chaste kiss before dashing out of his quarters. You shook your head, a smile on your face, wondering what exactly he was about to do. You got your answer half an hour later as he stepped back into his quarters. You were laid on his bed, lost in your thoughts of what had transpired in the last few hours. He pulled you to a sitting position before fastening something behind your neck. Your hand instinctively went to where something sat against your chest. Once Obi-Wan had pulled back, you looked down to see what it was.  
"Obi-Wan." You smiled softly, turning over the crystal in your fingers.  
"Call it an anniversary gift." He repeated your words playfully.  
"I love it thank you!" You enthused, leaning over to hug the Jedi. You cupped his cheek in your palm and kissed him passionately. He hummed happily as he began kissing you back. You pulled back breathless, a bright smile on your face.  
"Now my darling, will you follow me for a walk around the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked, standing and offering his arm to you. You stood and happily took it, giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
It was a long and steady walk, rather quiet unless Obi-Wan was explaining something to you about the Temple. You walked with your head rested against his shoulder, asking questions when you didn't quite understand something or when you came across something that interested you. The halls and corridors of the Temple were ornately decorated, tapestries and great statues lined the way. As you passed an open room, the two of you watched as a group of children were being taught. After a moment they bowed, and with hurried steps and laughter they left the room. Some were so distracted they almost ran straight into Obi-Wan. A wave of 'Hello Master Obi-Wan' went through the children.  
"Hello Younglings, I hope you've all been behaving well for Master Windu this evening." He smiled down at them. A series of eager nods came from the children.  
"Good, now go and run along." He said playfully, gesturing to the corridor behind him. Swiftly they ran, leaving laughter to echo behind them. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught your attention. You glanced and saw a Jedi, leaning against the opening to the room, a brow raised in curiosity.  
"Master Kenobi." He said simply, although there were many questions hidden among his words.  
"Master Windu." Your lover nodded in acknowledgement. After a brief tense moment, Obi-Wan started walking again, guiding you down another well decorated corridor. You stepped quietly as you entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains. You gasped, eyes going wide with awe as your gaze fell upon the beauty of the chamber. The only sound were soft footsteps and the sound of water, echoing off the walls. Each fountain was beautifully made, depicting life, they almost gave the illusion of movement.  
"Obi-Wan this is just... Its breathtaking!" You whispered. Slowly he guided you through the chamber, allowing you to take in the calm, serene environment, hoping it may relieve whatever stress or sadness you still held. You passed several Jedi and Padawans who were meditating peacefully. A long while later, Obi-Wan guided you to sit on the edge of one of the fountains, you hadn't passed a single individual in a while, you were away from prying eyes.  
"Do you come here often?" You wondered, gesturing to the chamber.  
"In times of conflict or worry, I find it helps clear my mind. I came here often after my Master passed and then again after Satine died." He revealed. You nodded in understanding, gently you took the Jedi's hand in yours and smiled up at him. A smirk came across Obi-Wan's face, you tilted your head questioningly. Abruptly a splash of water hit your face, you gasped and wiped it away with your sleeve.  
"Obi-Wan!" You chastised. The Jedi merely chuckled. Swiftly you gave a harsh push, a satisfied smirk tugging at your lips. A loud splash echoed in the chamber, disrupting the other calm sounds for a brief moment. You burst out laughing as the Jedi stood from the fountain, dripping water over the floor, creating an ever growing puddle around his feet.  
  
He brushed his fingers through his hair, pushing back pieces of soaked hair that had become plastered to his forehead. His blue eyes glittered brightly with laughter. You snickered as his footsteps squelched with every small movement.  
"Are you alright there Obi?" You teased. Suddenly he took you in his grasp, squeezing you tightly against him, you squealed as the water from his tunic soaked through your clothes. Swatting his shoulders hard, you laughed softly, trying to get him to let go. Eventually he relented and dropped you to the floor. The two of you received peculiar looks as you passed individuals on your way back to Obi-Wan's living quarters. After changing into dry clothes, you settled on the Jedi's bed as you waited for him to return from the shower. A blush settled on your cheeks as he stepped out of his bathroom, a towel hung low on his hips, water still dripped from the ends of his hair, creating small rivlets to run down his bare chest. You admired how well built he was, his years of devotion to his training were to thank for the exceptionally toned man in front of you. Noticing your stare, Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
"How're you feeling, dear one?" He wondered, sitting down on the bed and holding your hand.  
"I'm happy, calm, I don't feel stressed, I'm not worrying where my next meal will come from, not wondering what I'll have to sell next. I haven't felt like this in weeks. I'm so grateful for your help Obi-Wan." You shuffled over to your lover, pulling him to you, holding him against you, gathered him in your arms in a loving hug.  
"Speaking of meals, I'll go make us something to eat." He pressed a kiss to your cheek before standing from the bed. He changed into his bed clothes and wandered to the small kitchenette. Soon enough, after a decent meal and good company, the two of you found yourselves huddled under the bed sheets.  
"I'm not looking forward to searching for a job tomorrow. No-one seems to be hiring." You mumbled sleepily.  
"Not to worry darling. An old friend may be able to help." He replied, his voice holding just as much tiredness.  
"I love you Obi-Wan." You whispered, cuddling to the Jedi, resting your head over his heart.  
"I love you too, my dear one. Now rest, we have a long day ahead." His arm snaked around your waist, keeping you close to him, his thumb stroked your side lovingly.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at you. Your gaze wandered over the outside of the diner. The Jedi had brought you CoCo Town, a dilapidated industrial area of Coruscant, busy with workers going to and fro. The diner was vastly different from your previous workplace, the outside dull and not quite as inviting as the eatery you'd worked at. The Jedi guided you into the diner, motioning with his hand for you to sit at a booth by the window, you realised what the diner lacked on the outside, it more than made up for it inside. Nervously your leg bounced up and down as you waited for Obi-Wan to return. The Jedi came back into view, a Besalisk walking beside him. Obi-Wan called your name, you stood to greet the Besalisk.  
"Dexter, I'd like you to meet a friend that I've known since I was a Padawan." Obi-Wan gestured to you, smiling you offered your hand out and greeted Dexter.  
"Nice to meet you kid." He spoke, firmly shaking your hand. The Besalisk gestured for you to sit, Obi-Wan joining you in the booth.  
"So what can I do for you?" Dexter inquired, sitting opposite you.  
"I was hoping for your help." Obi-Wan spoke slowly, trying to gauge the Besalisk's reaction.  
"Let me guess, you wanna know if I can give her a job?" Dexter raised his brow knowingly.  
"She's fallen on hard times. She has the experience and is more than capable to work here."  
"I think I'll decide that for myself." Dex leaned back in the seat.  
"Wait... you're giving me a job?" You rushed out.  
"I'm givin' you a chance kid. You impress me, and I'll think about it." He smiled in response.  
"Thank you. You won't regret it!" You beamed.  
"I thought attachment was against the Jedi Code?" Dex turned his attention to Obi-Wan. The Jedi simply chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
"I think your Master rubbed off on you more than you'd like to believe."  
"I must admit, Qui-Gon wasn't exactly one to adhere to the Code." Obi-Wan chuckled softly, reminiscing about his Master.  
"So... when can I start?" You interjected, speaking slowly, hesitantly.  
"Come with me kid, I'll get you decked out," he stood from his seat then looked to Obi-Wan. "Your sweetheart here is gonna be exhausted by the end of today." Dex laughed deeply.  
"As long as I'm working." You smiled.  
"Ah that's the attitude I like!" Dex grinned.  
"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I'll come by later once you've finished," Obi-Wan turned his attention to Dexter, taking one of the Besalisk's hands. "Thank you old friend."  
  
"This girl of yours is really something!" Dex enthused. The diner was empty of patrons. You were busy cleaning the tables, picking up empty plates and cups and taking them to the kitchen to be cleaned. You turned to see both Dex and Obi-Wan looking at you approvingly.  
"What's that look for?" You wondered.  
"Be here tomorrow kid. Bright and early, we'll need you for the breakfast rush." Dex told you. Your face lit up brightly, you didn't even try to stop the grin from breaking out on your face. You rushed over and hugged Dexter.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You exclaimed joyfully.  
"Go on kid, I'll let you head home. You'll need the rest for tomorrow." Dex patted your shoulder fondly.  
"Thank you Dex!" You smiled softly at the Besalisk. Both you and the Jedi waved goodbye to Dexter as you left. Grinning you held onto the Jedi's arm, looking at him lovingly. You reached up and brushed his jaw.  
"I think tonight, I'm going to show you how much I truly appreciate you, I'm going to thank you again, and again and again." You whispered seductively. The Jedi blushed furiously, clearing his throat.  
"Just make sure you don't show Dex the same thanks." He joked playfully. You laughed in response, leaned up and kissed Obi-Wan softly. Obi-Wan held you to him as he kissed back, just as soft, with so much love. You were relieved to know you had a place to stay and a job to work, and you couldn't wait to get back to the Temple to show Obi-Wan how much you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly fond of this one to be honest, there's the odd part I like but other than that, meh. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!
> 
> Once again, if any of you have any ideas for future parts, or if you'd like to see something in particular, just drop a comment. I'm open to requests!


End file.
